


You're Brighter than the Stars

by 1d_larryshipper



Category: One Direction
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gay Sex, Homosexual relationship, Hopeful Ending, M/M, One Shot, Sex, Threesome, Unrequited Love, cursing, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-30
Updated: 2013-04-30
Packaged: 2017-12-09 23:39:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/779295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1d_larryshipper/pseuds/1d_larryshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, moving to England isn't the worst thing that could happen to Niall right before his last year in school, but it certainly isn't the best. Thankfully; Zayn Malik, Liam Payne, and Harry Styles take him under their wing and show him the ropes to St. Catherine's. However, Niall can't help that squirmy feeling he gets whenever Harry walks into art class, and it certainly doesn't go away when Harry invites all of them for a weekend away at his family's bungalow. It even more certainly does not diminish even when Harry's long-term boyfriend, Louis Tomlinson, arrives. Niall leaves it up to himself to prove his affection to the couple, all while destroying a relationship with a friend he didn't realize was there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Brighter than the Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Hello loves! I wrote this story AGES ago and it wasn't until recently (two days ago) that I decided I wanted to pick it back up and write it. Fair warning this is a LONG, one-shot. I mean...it goes on for ages. I hope that regardless of the length you stick around and read it and let me know what you think! Any type of comments, criticism, and kudos are allowed. Hope you like it and thanks for reading.
> 
>  4/30/13--I fixed some awful mistakes that were in this story, lol. Hopefully it is easier to read now!
> 
> **The title is stolen from the song 'All About Your Heart' by Mindy Gledhill.
> 
>  
> 
> **Quote used in the story:
> 
> Part from the days where you used to do as you wish  
> And restrain your soul when the decree of Allah is ordained  
> And don’t despair over the events of the past  
> Fore none of the events of the dunya were ever meant to remain  
> And be a man who is firm upon his affairs  
> And whose character is that of pardoning and nobility  
> And there is sadness or happiness that is continuous  
> Just as there is there is no comfort or pain  
> If you are a person who is satisfied with what he has  
> Then you and the owner of all possessions are equal  
> And upon he who’s open valley death descends upon  
> Then there is no earth or sky to protect you from it  
> And the earth of Allah is vast but  
> When the ordainment of Allah descends even the open valley congests  
> ~ Imaam Shafi`ee’ ,

Okay, so moving to England a year before university wasn’t the  _worst_  thing that could have happened to Niall, but it was pretty damn close. Not to mention Greg getting to stay behind, considering he was already away for school, just added to the pain and misery of meeting all new people. Without the guidance of his big brother, Niall felt incredibly useless in this new country, and even though he was only a phone call away a countrywide distance was already old news.

                                                                                    

It wouldn’t be as awful, Niall considers, because he had always been good at making friends, but his dear friends at home and beautiful Clodagh were already letting him slip from mind and it’d been a total of two bloody days. Two days and Clodagh had sent him:

 

 _U dnt mind if pat takes me to formal rite? Jst chckin cuz he iz_ _ur_ _bf and all…luv u x!_

How was he supposed to respond to that? His wonderful, caring, drop-dead sexy girlfriend of 10 months had dumped him the week before he’d left and is already moving in on his best friend, and he is supposed to give consent?  _She damn sure isn’t going to be hearing it from me,_ Niall thinks bitterly, dropping his phone onto the floor and then flopping back on his bed. Could his life possibly get any worse?

 

“Niall?” His mum called, the stairs creaking as he climbed them to his room, “Alright, love? I heard a thumping sound.” The heavy footsteps paused outside his door, and he could hear the hesitance in her voice. His anger about the move had reached astonishing heights, the wooden frame already splintered from being slammed by his brand-new bedroom door.

 

“Fine!” He calls out petulantly, not having sounded this pathetic since he was twelve. “Perfect, absolutely perfect. Massive thank you for letting my life in Ireland go to shit while I’m stuck living here with zero friends and not one decent pub in walking distance. Can’t tell you how wonderful you and dad are. Really.” She’s silent for a few beats outside his door, then a tiny, audible sigh is let out and the floor creaks and the footsteps fade away as she makes her way to the guest room to finish unpacking.

 

Their new home was considerably larger than their old one but bore none of the warmth of his childhood. This home was brick, ivy growing up the front and back, creeping towards the roof. It was fifth from the corner, and no different from the rest on the street. There was a small front garden, an iron gate separating it from the home pressed next door (an older couple with a very loud Pomeranian) and a large window attached to the front which Niall’s mum had placed an atrocious lace curtain from his aunt and a set of iron candle holders, complete with pumpkin scented candles.

 

Inside the front hall was closed off but, had a hallway that led to the combined space that was evenly divided into the kitchen and the sitting room. In the front of the home, a set of stairs led up to three bedrooms and a hallway bathroom. His own, which he had refused to unpack considering the second he got the chance he was leaving to move in with Greg, was closest to the stairs. Attached to Niall’s was the bathroom, and then on the opposite side of that was the guest bedroom which should have been his brothers. At the very end of the hallway was his parents, which he’d seen once, hmph’ing at the bay window and double closet and marching straight back into his own room.

 

Niall must have fallen asleep because he awoke in pitch black, the sound of the television drifting through the floorboards, his mothers singing mixing with, and the smell of spiced roast invading his senses. His stomach gave a rumble and he rubbed his eyes, sleepily clambering out of bed and tripping over the boxes he’d left sitting the middle of the room. He wandered down the stairs and just as he’d suspected his father was in an arm chair, reading the Daily and smoking out of his pipe. In the kitchen his mother was boiling a pot of potatoes and chopping vegetables for the dinner salad, turning to him as his father makes his presences known with an grunt and a, “Glad to see you’ve stopped sulking.” Niall’s only response was a half sneer, grateful his dad hadn’t bothered to look up from the paper.

 

“Making roast and potatoes,” His mum tells him, “Your favorite,” a weary smile on her face. Instantly he feels guilt bubble up into him, hesitating at the door between the hall and the kitchen/living room combo. He knows, deep down, she wanted to move about as much as he did. She’d had a fine job, working at the nursery in the church, having taught there since before he and Greg were even thought about. There were long visits with Greg every Sunday morning after church for brunch, and the local knitting and gardening clubs had thrown monstrous good-bye parties for her. Not to mention her sister, Ann, nearly planned a funeral for herself and called up crying every hour or so since they’d arrived last Friday. He felt awful about how he’d been treating his mum recently. He loved her dearly, and wanted her to be as happy here as she was back at home. Maybe he could tell her his plan of saving up for train tickets and they could both go live with Greg.

 

“Thanks mum.” He smiled his first real smile in days, quickly crossing the room and kissing her cheek. “I’m sorry, you know. Just hard to leave school so suddenly.” His mother nods and brushes his bangs from his eyes, and then hands him the chopping knife.

 

“Understandable dear.” She checks the roast in the over and quickly notes the time, “But you’re going to love it here. There will be a lot more opportunity for you and your father, and you know that you’re going to have about a hundred friends by the end of the day tomorrow.” He gives a snort of laughter, and finishes chopping the vegetables for the salad and reaches up to grab plates to set the table.

 

Deep down he knows she’s right, but he couldn’t help but feel his stomach flop from nerves as he folds the last napkin.

 

* * *

 

 

The next morning Niall wakes up earlier than he had expected to. Before the move, he was quite content with sleeping right up until the last alarm and then having to jog to school because he had missed the bus. Usually Clodagh’s brother would pick him up about halfway and drop them both off on his way to the grocers for work. However, that wouldn’t be the case this morning or anymore, Niall reminded himself bitterly. He was trapped in crumpet hell without a hope for a good beer in a mile radius.

As Niall checked his uniform and hair quiff in the bathroom mirror once again before slinking off downstairs to eat the fry up he knew his mother had cooked (first day of school tradition since he start primary school) he could at least appreciate the fact that his uniform was a navy blue color, instead of the putrid green his old school had. He could also appreciate the fact that it fit him well and his pants were not bagging down because, for the first time since he had started school, he had a uniform that was his very own and not a Greg hand-me-down. But, even if it was his own and a better color it still made him wrinkle his nose as he looked down, the schools crest emblazoned on his jackets left pocket practically smirked back up at him, as if knowing how out of place he felt.

 

 Knowing he couldn’t change it, Niall went downstairs and was greeted with a bowl of porridge and some honey sat on the table. His fathers chair was empty but his bowl was still present and half eaten, a coffee cup being the only dish in the sink. A note caught his eye by the edge of his own breakfast, written in his mothers’ loopy handwriting:

 

Sorry I couldn’t see you off, love. Your father decided last minute to surprise me with lunch and had me ride into work with him. Please do the dishes for me and remember to have a lovely day.

Xoxo Mam

 

Frowning, Niall attempted to throw the note into the bin and watched with immense distaste as it fluttered itself backwards and forwards until it landed near his feet, which lead him to step heavily on it, then pick it back up and write:

 

I do not approve.

 

Complete with a stick man who was frowning and spilling what was supposed to be the porridge but ended up looking more like a waterfall of squiggles from a very oddly shaped bowl.  _Good,_ Niall thought distastefully,  _exactly how I feel._ Though he did suppose that feeling like an oddly shaped bowl of squiggles was a bit strange, he taped the note onto the front door to be sure his mother would see it; after grabbing himself a handful of cereal to snack on while he walked towards the bus stop, but not before being sure to leave the food out on the table knowing with great satisfaction that his mother would be scrubbing the china for hours to get the solidified goop off. It served her right for leaving him on such a shit morning;  _especially_  to find his own way to the school even if it was only up on the main street.

 

He popped in his earbuds to ignore the other students who were also milling around waiting for the bus, the boys shoving each other or hitting on the girls who were stood twirling their hair and sneaking on lip balm, having to hide it from their mothers, and teachers, who would have disapproved of their year 7s or 8s wearing anything but a natural face. Rolling his eyes, he was glad this was his last year before he went off to uni and got away from such childish antics.

 

As the bus pulled up, the driver noted his uniform and gave Niall a nod before letting him pay the fare and choose a seat in front of a middle aged women whom was ignoring her toddler who was loudly proclaiming that, “Mummy is BAD,” and diligently beating her doll onto the women’s frizzled head while she furiously texted into a cellphone, ignoring the little girl. Shoving the earbuds deeper, Niall moodily looked out the window at the unfamiliar territory that began passing by, sighing as it was nowhere near as hilly and green as Ireland and the withered trees had lost their leaves, leaving this place looking even more down trodden than he expected. As the bus creaked to a halt Niall could hear the bustle of kids leaping off the bus, shouting and jumping as they made their way up the road to the school with a giant sign out front that read, “St. Catherines,” and Niall knew this was his stop, he followed them slowly, entire stomach knotting with dread, and for once he was glad he had eaten such a light breakfast.

* * *

 

As he sat patiently in the office before the final bell rang, Niall watched the secretary behind the desk use only her pointer fingers to type into the computer. She had a matching uniform to his, only instead of trousers she wore a checkered skirt that reached just below her knee, unlike the girls he had passed in the hallway whose skirts were just reaching below their bums. Attractive, but Niall was certain it was against code and at his old school if any girl had been seen dressing like that they would have spent the rest of the week in detention. He somehow doubted that this school was as strict with their dress code.

 

“Neil Hor...Horan?” The women finally asks, shoving her coke bottle glasses up her nose and Niall tries not to let his lip curl, and shoots her an awkward smile.

 

“Niall, miss.” And she smiles with embarrassment at him, probably no older than her late twenties yet already missing her lips and getting the bright lipstick she adorned onto her front teeth.

 

“Right, sorry.” She says honestly sounding apologetic. “Here is your class schedule. School shouldn’t be too different here than it was back in Ireland; it looks as if you’ve been set up in very similar courses. There was supposed to be a guide to show you around for today, but it seems that he has decided to skip out on today’s duties so I’ve accompanied a map, but you should be able to find your way around pretty easily. St. Catherines is the second smallest school in the area.” She looks pleased with relaying the information to him and he wonders what is so important about having such a small school?

 

“We always begin with a lecture and prayer from the headmaster in the auditorium, which is just to your right. Looks like most of the kids are heading there now,” And he follows her gaze out of the glass enclosed office towards the pack of students wandering down a hallway. “Better get a move on as Dean Martin is all about being prompt.” So Niall takes the packet of information from her, grabs his bag, and makes his way towards what he hopes is the auditorium, breathing a sigh in relief when he sees the double doors labeled so.

 

As he walks in the noise that meets his ears is deafening. There are voices being shouted across the room, younger girls in flocks giggling as they attempt to subtly put on the finishing touches of their make-up without being caught, young boys hanging around in front and cracking jokes in attempts to impress them, while the older students mix together flirting and exchanging looks of boredom, some even going as far as sleeping in the back rows. Feeling out of place, he makes his way towards a corner chair in hopes that he can just make it through the day with minimal awkwardness.

 

Suddenly, a boy with dark hair styled similarly to his own plops down next to him, dark eyes calculating the surrounding students with an obvious distaste. Immediately, Niall can tell the boy is foreign with his dark eyes and thick lashes, and tan skin, and he hopes that maybe this boy is another new student he could befriend. The boy must feel Nialls heavy gaze upon him because he flicks his gaze over to him, and gives Niall a once over.  “Hi,” He says evenly and Niall hears the thick British accent and tries not to let his hopes drop. Probably not a new student, “Hello there,” He says and gives an easy going smile, for once not worrying about his braces.

 

“You new here?” He asks, and he still hasn’t torn his intense gaze from Niall, making him slightly uncomfortable so he just gives a nod and a makes a noise of agreement. “My name is Zayn. Usually they have me tour the new students around, but I decided to skip out this morning.” He admits with a sheepish smile, a rosy stain dusting his sharp cheekbones and Niall, never one to go for just women, feels his heart plummet to his stomach as it flips around, unexpectedly nervous around this boy.

 

“It’s alright,” Niall chokes out and glad his voice holds steady, “I’m Niall, by the way. I just moved here from Ireland.”

 

“Ireland, eh? You don’t look short enough to be Irish!” And Niall feels himself about to get heated but the teasing twinkle in Zayn’s eyes stop him from saying anything intentionally rude back, so he laughs feeling some of the tension drain away. The two make small talk until the headmaster comes across the stage, ignoring the shouts and catcalls as he raises his hands signaling for the students to stand up and say their first morning prayer and then sing a hymn. Glad that he knew the particular hymn they were singing that morning Niall sings proudly along besides Zayn who shoots him an appreciative smile and wags his eyebrows.

 

 As they are asked to be seated and the headmaster goes over some awards, and a few school community projects, Zayn leans over to whisper, “You’ve got a good voice.” Making Niall flush heavily and shrug his shoulder whispering back, “So do you!” And Zayn laughs because he hadn’t even been singing along during the morning prayer, choosing instead to mouth along while trying not to roll his eyes more than twice.

 

 When the morning announcements are over, Zayn leads the way out of the chaotic auditorium and back to the main hallway, turning right down another hall and zig-zagging his way past a common room. The entire time he points to people and gives a short explanation such as, “Katie Zellgager, hot but a prude.” And, “Shane Daude, best footballer here, pretty cool but really dense…you won’t have him in most of your classes. He’s been held back for the past two years. Oh, and that’s Andrew Likes and Tayna Paulson. They’ve been dating since primary school. We’re all expecting them to get married. Over there are the drama freaks, and next to them the card playing geeks. They are really nice, just a bit off, and loads of kids pick on ‘em. They aren’t so bad,” And Niall stares in awe and Zayn calls out to one of them, watching as the boy lights up and quickly waves back and shouts out a greeting. Zayn reaches over and grabs Niall’s schedule that the secretary had handed him, “She’s a right idiot,” Zayn laughs when Niall tells him about the women having lipstick in her teeth earlier that morning and reaches into his pocket to pull out a stick of chewing gum. “No idea what’s going on. I could kill someone right in front of her and she would never have a clue.” Which Niall could see, thinking back to the poor women who had been fiddling through a stack of papers worriedly when he had first arrived at school.

 

“Cool!” Zayn snaps him from his memory, “We’ve got second and third blocks together, and lunch! I’ll be sure to pick you up and walk you from first so you don’t have to go alone. Plus you can meet some of my other mates so you don’t look so lost.” With that, he leads Niall down the hallway and drops him off at his first class of the day, math.

 

“Mr. Preachmen isn’t a bad teacher but he is really boring. I suggest sitting in the back, he likes to spit and we’ve gotten here early enough there should be a few spots open. Introduce yourself to him and make a beeline for the back.” With that he gives Niall an encouraging nod and a promise to see him in an hour, and saunters down the hallway slapping hands with a boy with buzzed hair, who glances back at Niall over his shoulder and nudges Zayn. Niall flushes at being caught staring at Zayns retreating back, and scurries into the classroom and sets his things in the back, ensuring a spot before making his presence known to the teacher at the front.

* * *

 

True to his word, Zayn is waiting for him after maths has finished and Niall is grateful to see the familiar black and bleached hair as he leaves the classroom. His thin body is resting up against a wall as he scrolls through his mobile, not even bothering to glance around for potential teachers to walk past. For the moment he is distracted, Niall takes in his beauty. He has taken his blazer off, (and  _really_? Does this school even  _have_ dress codes?) So Niall is able to see a few tattoos peeking out from his rolled up button down. The kid has to be the most attractive boy he had seen since Greg brought his roommate, Tim, home for a break who had worn skinny pants and obscure band shirts, with thick glasses and messy hair, who’d shown Niall pictures he had taken of the dinger bits of town, making it seem so much more alive than it was.

 

“Hiya!” Zayn shouts over the drum of students entering the hall as he notices Niall walking up, “Maths good?” He asks and then gives a cheeky smiling, expecting  Naills answers to be a no so he gives a hearty laugh and a shake of his head.

 

“Actually I kind of like math, mate,” He admits sheepishly and Zayn studies his profile and wrinkles his nose.

 

“Really? I’d much rather be in art or English class. Are you studying a lot of math for your a-levels?” He asks, and Niall nods.

 

“Yeah, I want to be an accountant so I’m taking classes that kind of go with that, but I also want to make sure I’m giving myself a lot of opportunities so I’m taking a variety of classes until I get into uni.” Nialls cheeks heat up as he admits this knowledge to Zayn.

 

“Hey, that’s cool mate! You’re all smart and shit. Good to have you around. I bet you’ll really get on with Liam and he’ll totally understand. He wants to do stuff with airplanes but he also takes an art class with me. Actually, that’s this block coming up!” And he they end up in a corridor that is decorated with lavish murals along the wall, the biggest one of students walking up to a building Niall supposes is supposed to be St. Catherines, but all of it intricate and colorful.

 

As the two walk into the classroom, Zayn leads him to the back where he spots two boys, one with buzzed hair and pale skin, who lights up as Zayn maneuvers into the back row, and the other with dark curls and huge green eyes, who is texting furiously on his phone, glancing up quickly and then back down when they approach the table. Upon closer inspection, Niall realizes how beautiful the boy with curly locks is and he swears there must be something in the water for this part of town because so far everyone he has met made him feel like a troll in comparison.

 

The boys huge eyes are framed with dark lashes, and his cheeks are full and rosy, making him appear much younger than seventeen causing Niall to question if he’s actually in year 12 or not. Niall can tell how tall and lanky the boy is, even folded up in the stool behind the work desk. His hands are large and firm, and Niall can feel himself beginning to drool and how strong they appear, especially upon noticing his swan-like neck, pale and graceful, leading into the support of a pointed jaw, with no trace of stubble.

 

“Boys, this is Niall,” Zayns voice once again snapping him back to the present, “Niall, this is Liam,” and the buzz-cut boy sticks his hand out, which Niall grips, “And this is Harry, mate get off your phone and say hi.” And Harry finally flicks his eyes up and gives Niall a warm smile that melts him immediately.

 

“Hi,” Harry says and his voice sounds like gravel, deep and manly, and Niall can’t help but choke back a slight groan at this kid, blushing like a schoolgirl when Harry’s eyes trail over him once. Zayn seats himself next to them and Niall takes on a seat on the other side of Zayn, and then focuses his attention to the teacher who waits until the bell rings to begin taking role, the green eyed boy not far from his mind.

* * *

 

As the months go on, Niall finds himself immediately fitting into the group of boys, enjoying lunch and art class with them. He and Zayn share a fine interest in literature, which they attend directly after art, then after lunch he continues to chemistry class with Liam. Within the first week of class, Liam switched his lab partner to be Niall as he quickly began to realize Niall was the only other student in the class to have a clue what was going on.

 

The three of them were incredibly tight, attending parties and the schools football matches together every weekend. On Wednesdays, they traded between houses and ordered pizza and to host video game tournaments. Through them Niall had met a bunch of beautiful (and intelligent) girls, all of whom attended the same parties and even made appearances at the occasional football match. Though the extent of their hanging out usually ended there, a few tended to come to the video-game Wednesdays, with Perrie being the constant one to appear. Niall suspected her constant mooning had less to do with an interest in zombie killing and more to do with Zayn himself, as she would sit next to him, blushing furiously every time his fingers would brush hers as they shot the creatures on screen.

 

Despite finding himself getting along with everyone in the new group, Niall rarely saw Harry besides art and the occasional times he showed up for lunch, usually just giving a shy smile and not saying much. Even though he had admitted to Zayn, who told him after two weeks he was gay, and Liam, who was straight but, “No really, I love gay people!” his preferences weren’t always girls, he had yet to work up the courage to admit his now major crush on Harry.

 

The thing about Harry is the fact that he is just so utterly perfect. The boy sings like an angel, always humming a new tune, and has a genuine interest in Niall’s musical tastes, which he shares now and then when they are supposed to be painting, but really just mucking around with the paints and doodling stick figures all over their sketch books while trying to ignore Zayns disapproving stares. His compassion is evident, when he tells Niall about his mum and sister, and how much he loves them and how he usually works double shifts on the weekends at Mcdonalds because sometimes the bills are hard to pay, and Niall can remember those days before his fathers’ promotion. Harry likes to read, usually obscure books that Niall has never heard of, or ones that are old and meant for class but Harry enjoyed too much to just read once. He likes to watch ballet and he cannot play football to save his life, and he’s been a vegetarian for years because he saw a baby calf get slaughtered on a documentary when he was fourteen. Harry hates technology, and refuses to get a facebook, and thinks he is unphotogenic and rarely allows pictures to be snapped of him, unless Zayn is doing it because Zayn is talented and could make just about anything beautiful and interesting.

 

Which Niall hates because Harry doesn’t need Zayn to be beautiful and interesting and, truth be told, his lack of facebook and pictures make it harder to find anymore information about him. The few he had found of Harry consisted of a couple drunken parties which look recent, but were uploaded during the summer, and one with a boy, in Zayns album titled, “Love,” where Harry is sat on the handle bars of a bicycle, complete with a blazer and bowtie. Behind him, a boy with feathered hair and a stripped sweater is controlling the bike, and the two of them are laughing, Harry looking down with his eyes scrunched closed and cheeks dimpled from smiling. The other boy, tagged Louis Tomlinson, has a softer smile yet his eyes twinkle just the same, as he stares up into Harry’s face.

 

The photo was done in black and white, and Niall has to admit it is probably his favorite in the entire album, despite the one of Zayns grandmother as she stares out of a window up at the clouds which were parted, the light capturing the way the sun shines down, and he had captioned fittingly, “ _Part from the days where you used to do as you wish/ And restrain your soul when the decree of Allah is ordained/ And don’t despair over the events of the past/ Fore none of the events of the dunya were ever meant to remain_ ,” and it is so sentimental, Niall is unsure how anyone could even fathom the idea of disliking it.

 

Still, he had clicked on this Louis Tomlinson and had only been met with despair that his profile was friend locked, and he was only to able to view his current profile and cover photos. The cover was of the college football team for Oxford and on closer inspection, Niall spots the boy off to the right, a serious expression marring his pretty face, who  Niall had to admit was very good looking, all sharp cheek bones and a quirky smile, with soft brown hair and tanned skin. His profile picture showed him in a pair of powder pink shorts, and a blue that was almost white, button up with aviators and a quiff that made Niall’s lip curl in jealousy. He also had on what looked to be an expensive pair of loafers and was leaning up against a pillar, the sunset capturing the stubble across his face, and the cobblestone streets. Niall figured it must have been taken while the boy was on holiday, judging from the intricate architect and the balcony which hosted women who looked to be of Spanish decent sipping multi-colored drinks with umbrellas and staring out at something off camera.

 

Figuring he was one of Zayn’s model friends, because Zayn admitted to modeling when he was younger before finding a keener interest behind the camera instead of the front, he tries not to let the photo of him with Harry bother him to much, despite the cold feeling it gives him. None the less, he lets himself pine uselessly over Harry, growing more and more agitated with the fact that he seemed about as interested in Niall as Niall had in Stephanie O’Maury who had followed him around the playground in primary school for days, and hadn’t stopped even when Niall made her cry by shoving her to the ground to get her to leave him alone. Regardless of Harry’s interest in him, or lack thereof, Niall passes it off as shyness and it leaves him even more determined to figure the boy out.

* * *

 

Wednesday during lunch, he and Zayn are sat together in the art studio while Zayn finishes a project and Niall polishes off a homemade sandwich his mother had packed, watching as Zayn pokes his tongue out, eyes squinting in concentration. In the background Ron Pope trickles sleepily through the radio and Niall kicks his feet back and forth, watching the rain trickle down. Another crappy day for weather in England, but he had grown used to the constant downpour, and even grown to appreciate it after Zayn had pointed out how comforting it was to nap to. Feeling a set of eyes on him he turns to see Zayn staring up at him, brown eyes gone soft, and eyebrows creased softly.

 

“What?” He asks nervously, swiping subtly at his nose and mouth, “Do I have crumbs on me face?” and Zayn laughs sweetly and shakes his head putting his charcoal pencil behind his ear and reaches forward to eat a few crisps in the mostly full bag he had bought for lunch.

 

“No, I was just thinking,” He admits absently, “Sorry.” He adds as an afterthought crunching down noisily, making Niall laugh albeit a bit nervously.

 

“Whatever, mate. You’re such a weirdo.” But Zayn knows it’s all in jest and throws a crumpled sheet of scratch paper bouncing it off Niall’s hair.

 

“Oh hey!” Zayns eyes widen in remembrance, “I forgot to say, Harry texted me this morning and wanted me to ask you something.” And Niall’s stomach flips backward, immediately done rocking his chair; he leans forward a bit and rests his hands on his cheeks in order to hide the flame that had filled in nicely. “His step-dad has this little bungalow and since we’ve got off this Friday he’s invited us all out there for the weekend and wants you to come. He meant to mention it yesterday but it slipped his mind, and he would have texted you but he doesn’t have your number. We’d leave tomorrow right after fourth block if you’re able to?” And Niall’s throat goes dry and he tries to remain casual as he chokes out a, “Yeah, sure.” And ignores Zayn’s odd quirk of his lips as he gives a silent nod of agreement and, “Sweet, I can drive us tomorrow. Bring your stuff and you can store it in the boot of my car before school starts,” Cocking his head at Niall’s strangled, “Sure,” and continuing on with his drawing.

 

An entire weekend spent in close proximity with Harry Styles. Niall wasn’t sure if he was even breathing properly anymore.

* * *

 

The second school had let out, Niall had stayed on the bus longer than necessary to run up to the topshop in the middle of the mainstreet to pick out some new shirts for the weekend. The weather, though crappy during the day, had begun to warm up and he had yet to buy any new clothes for the summer season that was coming up. At least, that’s what he attempted to justify to himself as he settled back on the bus with the sun setting and a bag bulging in between his feet.

 

All through dinner he attempted to remain interested in his fathers long stories from the office earlier that day, and even listened as his mother talked about the floral shop just up the road that had offered her a job due to her extensive knowledge on hydrangeas. As he cleared the table, “No mum let me do it,” he formulated the best plan to convince his parents to let him stay the bungalow. So far the only thing that came to mind as an argument was, “Mum, there’s a really cute boy going and if you don’t let me do this someone else could get him drunk and kiss him, and that cannot happen.” But he was not about to actually say these words to his mother.

 

When all the dishes were done and his father had settled into his chair with a mug of coffee and a cigar and his mother had curled up on the sofa with a book Niall took a deep breath and walked up to his mother with, what he hoped was, an earnest smile. “Mum. Dad.” He said formally causing both of them to look away from their reading and to mute the news television.

 

“Yes?” They said in unison as Niall rocked back and forth on his heels.

 

“Can I go away with some friends this weekend to a friends lake house? He’s really nice and his parents will probably go and I will help pay for anything, you don’t have to worry about it-“ before he could finish his rambling his father had unmuted the television and taken another puff of his cigar.

 

“Sure,” Is all he says without looking back up from his newspaper, “Don’t see why not.” And Nialls mother looks worriedly between the two before saying, “Okay dear,” With that she too returns back to her novel and together they continue to ignore him as he gives a whoop and runs up the stairs shouting out his thanks as he begins to throw all his belongings into a bag being especially sure to grab a box of condoms he kept well hidden under his bed. He had to be sure he was prepared for this weekend.

 

* * *

 

After fourth block Niall quickly rushes out to the parking lot to meet up with Zayn and the rest of the boys. Harry is jittering excitedly, already inside the car, while Zayn rests against the boot with a cigarette dangling from between his lips as he taps away at his mobile a pair of aviators adorning his face causing Niall’s breath to catch quickly. While he is, almost, certain that he is in love with Harry, Niall cannot deny himself the simple pleasure of basking in Zayn Malik’s beauty. Liam pops up from the other side of the car, his uniform neatly pressed opposed to the other three who have unbutton their top buttons, loosened their ties, and removed their blazers, and immediately takes Niall weekend bag.

 

“Here, let me put it in.” Liam says and shoves Zayn with his hip as he rearranges all the baggage in the boot and urges Zayn to start up the vehicle so they could get a move on as the bungalow is a good two hour drive. Niall climbs in back with Liam follow behind and Harry hardly looks up from his mobile only letting out a grunt as a greeting after Liam smacks him on the head and says, “Oh hello Harry. So glad you’re going to be a participating member in this car.” Causing the other two to snicker and Harry to smile sheepishly, turning around to give a embarrassed nose wrinkle.

 

“Sorry mates…I’m just really excited for this trip.” Both Liam and Zayn smirk knowingly and Niall feels as if he is missing out but does not question any of the boys as they begin their journey out of the schools parking lot and onto the main highway to get to the bungalow, Harry now and then giving directions for exits Zayn needs to take. Occasionally someone will crack a joke about something that happened in school or a car that is driving next to them but for the most part the car ride remains mainly quiet as they listen to music, Liam reading, and Niall sleeping.

 

Niall feels as if he had only been sleeping for a few inutes when all of a sudden Harry lets out a scream, and the car jerks as Zayn angrily snaps out, “Jesus, Haz. What!?” But Harry is bouncing to excitedly in his chair to pick up Zayn’s annoyance.

 

“Right here, this is the turn! Barkers Lane house number six. It’s a long drive but it will say the number on the mail-Here! Zayn!” Zayn whips his mini quickly to the right causing the entire car to slide and Niall exchanges a look of nervousness with Liam as they subconsciously grip the seats in front of them for extra protection. As they begin to pull up the gravel drive, a house with a large oak tree and a tire swing sitting out front comes into view. Next to it, a hill slopes down and Niall can see a dock with a boat attached and a large pink umbrella. The home itself is absolutely breathtaking with large front windows and wooden paneling lining the sides, with a pointed roof and a chimney. A deck wraps around the entire home, both floors, and Harry directs Zayn to the miniature house next to it which he claims to be, “the garage with a bedroom over top,” and Niall tries to keep his gaping mouth from falling.

 

“This is nice,” Niall admits softly to Liam as Zayn turns to park in front of the garage, and pulls up next to a red porsche already in the first parking spot.

 

“Eh, yeah,” Liam whispers back to him, though the whispering seemed to be unnecessary as Harry’s excited shouting of, “He’s here, he’s here!” drowns out even the loud roaring of the engine. “It’s Harry’s dads…” And Niall vaguely remembers Harry mentioning his parents divorce from when he was quite young but never really touching much on the subject.

 

“Who’s here?” Niall starts to question, but is answered when the boy from facebook appears on the front porch looking like he just stepped out of a GQ ad with a pair of banana yellow fitted shorts, and an open white button down revealing a muscular chest with sparse hair. His head of hair is styled just like his profile picture had been, and his feet are clad in a pair of navy Toms-his eyes  still hidden behind the same pair of aviators Niall recognized, again, from his facebook. In one of his hands he keeps tight hold of a beer and Niall can see his megawatt smile all the way from the car as Louis Tomlinsons’ eyes fall onto their vehicle.

 

Immediately Harry leaps out of the car, getting tangled up in his seatbelt, and then runs full sprint to the boy on the porch who has set his beer down and now catches Harry, spinning him around as Harry wraps his own long legs around the mans torso. Niall can hear both of them laughing, and possibly a bit of crying, as Harry leans down to kiss Louis over and over again on his mouth. As he, Liam, and Zayn near closer Niall can hear Harry whispering, “Missed you, I missed you Lou. Missed you,” repeatedly as Louis tries to talk over him, “Only been two weeks love,” but then, “Missed you too angel boy,” their foreheads pressed together, Harry still wrapped tight around Louis waist.

 

As they notice the rest of the boys walking up, or as  _Louis_ notices the rest of the boys walking up (Harry burying his tear stained face in Louis neck), he lowers Harry’s legs to the ground but keeps one arm firmly wrapped around his waist to keep Harry pressed close to his side. “Hi!” He says brightly first to Zayn then to Liam, and finally his eyes reach Niall and he smiles politely. “Nice to see you boys!” He tells both of them as he offers out a hand which they both shake and exchange back the same sentiment.

 

Louis turns to Niall next and offers a hand out, “Hello, I’m Louis. Harry’s boyfriend,” He says and Niall quickly grasps his warm hand and resists the urge to say  _I know, I recognize you from facebook_  and gives an awkward smile back, eyeing Harry warily as he turns his face from Louis’ neck outward to give Niall a watery smile.

 

“Hi, I’m Niall, Harry’s…friend?” He questions and Harry barks out a laugh then quickly covers his mouth with a hand causing Louis to smile sweetly down at him and press a few kisses to the side of face.

 

“Niall is from Ireland, he moved here right after Christmas break,” Harry explains to his boyfriend as the group progresses back to the car to start unloading the bags, waving hello to another group of friends that had just pulled in containing Perrie, Jazzie, Lucy, and Nick and Matt.

 

“Ireland, huh? Cool,” Louis says and then is pulled away as Harry knots their fingers together and begins babbling about some English project he’s been working on and Louis hangs on every word, his eyes never once leaving Harry’s face.

 

“So,” Zayn clasps him on the shoulder, “I see you’ve met Louis.” Then waggles his eyebrows as they watch Louis dig his fingers into Harry’s side and watch Harry squirm around laughing brightly, the most cheerful Niall has ever seen him, and then progress into a series of heated kisses ending with Harry being pressed up against the car.

 

As Niall goes to grab the last bag from the grocery store he overhears Louis muttering, “Wearing your uniform still. Cheeky, you know what that does to me,” And not so subtly adjusts his pants to relieve the bulge growing in front as Harry cackles and tosses his bag into Louis free hand, together they both disappear off into the house.

 

* * *

 

 

All seven boys and three girls from school, plus the two very beautiful girls that Niall learned were friends of Louis’ from Oxford called Danielle and Eleanor, were all sat out back around a fire with drinks in hand hearing college stories that the older three were telling; laughing about the problems the younger nine were still having in school. Niall could not help the way his eyes were constantly flicking over to where Harry and Louis were sat; Harry in an Oxford football sweatshirt, curled into Louis lap and preening every time Louis bent down to kiss him sweetly anywhere he could reach.

 

Zayn, having noticed the eye flicking (and glaring), nudges Niall a bit and cocks his head mouthing, “Are you okay?” And Niall shrugs half heartedly and gives a nod. As the night progresses, Niall makes a concentrated effort to avoid any interaction with Louis, even going as far to walk completely around the fire to avoid sitting near him and Louis after they all had gotten up to refill their drinks. He tries to ignore Harry’s wounded eyes every time he dodges a question Louis gears directly at him, and pointedly ignores the ones that are not.

 

The drunker they get the more chaotic the house becomes and soon Eleanor and Danielle have gotten the girls from school to dance half dressed on the outside bar counter while Liam blushes and watches from the corner of his eyes, and Nick and Matt holler loudly as Lucy completely rips her bra off and twirls it around her head, the bass pounding loudly. Next to him, Niall senses Louis and Harry (who have not left the other unattended since arrival) stand next to him, Harry swaying happily along and Louis supporting him.

 

“Do you like St. Catherines, Niall?” Louis asks and takes a swig of his beer dragging slow causing Harry to move his gaze from the nude girls to the long swallow of Louis’ throat.

 

“S’fine,” Niall says evenly, not daring to look over at the two.

 

“Taking any interesting classes?” Louis prompts him again, stilling Harry’s hips with his hands which were now grinding into his side.

 

“Yep,” Niall says again and sips at his own beer the foam burning his throat and the cheap liquid flipping his stomach. Anything to keep his face from burning up anymore than it is. 

 

“You play any sports?” Louis asks after a moments silence, and a silent eye conversation Niall sees exhanged between the two boyfriends.

 

“None,” Niall says and Louis frowns but nods, kissing Harry on the nose and mumbling something about wanting another drink, the two wandering off leaving Niall on his own.

 

However, it isn’t long before a drunk Zayn stumbles up to him wrapping an arm around Niall’s waist and leaning his head heavily on Niall’s shoulder. “Hey,” Zayn mumbles and Niall can smell the tequila on his breath.

 

“Hey,” Niall says happily back to him as Zayn giggles when Danielle attempts to do a pirouette and falls breast first into Liam who only manages to stop them both from falling by catching her with both hands; cupping her, very large, bosom, and then proceeding to repeatedly apologize as Danielle doubles over in laughter. “Having fun?” Niall asks steadying Zayn as he attempts to stand.

 

“Yes loads,” He admits happily and smiles, “Wish I had my film camera…beautiful shots of all the fireflies and the lights. Would be good for my,” He says but doesn’t finish his sentence.

 

Niall is about to ask what it would  be good for when he follows Zayn’s gaze out into the field of the dancing fireflies, underneath the oak tree in the front. Louis is sat in the tall grass, watching as Harry chases after the glittering bugs. It doesn’t take much guessing to assume the sleepy warm smile that must have appeared on Louis’ face when Harry finally catches one, tripping over his own legs as he rushes in between Louis’ spread ones.

 

Niall and Zayn stare for awhile as Louis cups Harry’s hand, not before pulling Harry firmly against his chest, and together they point as the firefly flutters up and then they share a kiss so intimate that Niall is not nearly drunk enough to feel okay with intruding.

 

“They’ve been dating forever,” Zayn sighs, “Ever since nursery school. When we were really young, Lou used to walk Harry to his classroom and Harry’s whole first day he cried and cried until the teacher let Louis eat his snack with Harry-even though Louis was two years older. They didn’t even turn into a relationship. It’s just always been.” He sighs and shakes his head, “Wish I could have that.”

 

“Yeah…” Niall says and imagines two little boys with curly locks and bright blue eyes running down the streets in matching uniforms, never straying far from one another. “Who doesn’t?” And they turn back to the party attempting to pick back up on the buzz.

 

* * *

 

That night Niall hardly sleeps. He had managed to get the room next Harry, with a small twin stuffed in and barely enough to move, earning the ‘privilege’ of hearing the soft mewls coming through the thin walls as the thumping beats on his wall only lulling for a ten minute period before picking back up for a second round. His heart clenches painfully when Harry let’s out a particularly loud shout and the headboard smacks loudly, the moaning echoing in his mind for ages.

  
He turns on his side and watches through his small window as the sun rises and his mobile notifies him it was 7:30, his stomach notifying him he needed to eat something. Groggily he makes his way into the kitchen, glad he can mope for awhile until everyone else decides to wake up. Just as he begins to search through the cabinets the front door slamming startles him out of his searching and he awkwardly backs up against the pantry. 

 

“Ehm, hello?” He calls softly, and prays there isn’t a mass murderer.

 

“Hello?” _Crap._ Niall thinks, _Louis._ Speak of the devil, Louis pokes his head into the kitchen and gives a hesitant smile coming fully into the kitchen. “Hey, I was just out for a run. You’re up early.” Niall can tell, with Louis’ sweaty fringe and drenched Oxford football t-shirt.

 

“Couldn’t, uh,” He starts to say but realizes that Louis will probably catch on that he was listening (albeit, not intentionally) to them last night, “Just woke up early.” He lies and fixes his gaze on his sock covered feet, shuffling awkwardly in place. He can feel Louis heavy gaze fixed on him, and he is about to hide away in his room again (hunger or no hunger) when Louis finally clears his throat.

 

“I have to run to the store…we need some more breakfast stuff, Hazzalove forgot a few essentials- bless him. Would you…uh,” He awkwardly scratches his arm not seeing Niall roll his eyes at the petname, “Would you want to come? It might be a bit boring here alone. This lot won’t be up for ages…” Niall finds himself nodding along despite the fact and together they scribble a note and leave it on the counter for the others to see, walking back down to their respective rooms to change for the store. “I’ve got to have a quick shower,” Louis says, “Promise I’ll only be 5-10 minutes,” Niall is thankful he can at least have enough time to collect his thoughts and just gives Louis an awkward thumbs up in conformation; he even lets his eyes prick with tears when Louis opens the bedroom door and Niall watches as Louis presses a kiss to the mat of curls peaking up from under the duvet.

 

He mechanically changes into the tank top he had picked out specifically with Harry in mind, a washed out pink with a pocket, and a pair of navy shorts, going to the hall bathroom to wash up before waiting outside the master bedroom, his entire body heavy. It wasn’t like Harry was his first unrequited love, it was just the fact that Harry had been so perfect. Someone Niall could see himself with after Clodagh that would make him laugh until his sides ached with a warm pain, but also stitch back together the hole that had only temporarily filled since his departure from Ireland. He fiercely wiped away the tears that burned his eyes again, and swallowed the lump in his throat thinking of the doodle Zayn had done, last week, of their art teacher to make himself smile.

 

The door creaks open, and Louis calls back sweetly, “I love you baby,” And they both laugh at the grunt Niall is certain Harry means, “I love you too,” and Louis turns to Niall clapping his hands and going, “Ready?” As he whistles down the hallway, dressed down today in a pair of long jean shorts and loose gray shirt that reads ‘Styles’ on the back, and _honestly,_ is there nothing those two don’t share? Niall wonders and he follows along to the Porsche now roaring in the driveway.

 

* * *

 

 

To say the least, the store itself is not awkward, and the two work efficiently to be in and out of the grocer (who seems to know Louis and the Styles family), and the begin the journey back to the bungalow in near silence before Louis finally begins his chattering of how Harry and Louis became HarryandLouis.

 

“Our mums met in primary school and when my mum got pregnant with me at seventeen, Harry’s mum helped out loads, especially when my biological dad just pissed off. Harry’s mum already had Gem (that’s Harry’s sister by the way, don’t know if he talks much about her, she’s studying in India right now), and her first husband married her, and together they had Harry and we all lived in a really shit apartment complex. Apparently I fawned over Harry for ages, and used to insist on helping with everything. Then my mum met who I call my real dad and they had my sisters and we moved into a nicer house, and by the time I was nine, Harry’s mum got divorced and they stayed with us for ages until my mum and dad set Anne, that’s Harry mum by the way, up with their friend Robin. They’ve been together ever since. Harry’s real dad, the one who had this bungalow and everything, he…” Louis falls silent from his seemingly never ending rant, “Don’t tell him you know but Harry’s real dad killed himself four days before Harry’s 13thbirthday. S’why he doesn’t talk much about him. He really loved him even if he was hardly around. He used to come for ‘week trips’ and take away during our summer breaks and I’d only get this messy postcard that I said, ‘I love boo’ and he’d draw us.”

 

“So, you’ve been together forever?” Niall asks to stop the silence,

 

“Sort of,” Louis laughs, “It’s hard to say when we turned into a real relationship. I just always watched over him and when he was old enough he started wanting to know how to kiss and it only made sense that I taught him. I just never felt right thinking of anyone else in that way, does that make sense?” Niall wants to say no, that he has never met anyone he could imagine being with forever but he nods anyways to quell Louis’ cocked eyebrow. “Did he ever tell you about the first time him and I had sex?” Louis says smiling fondly.

 

“Can’t say that he did,” Niall admits and wants to say that Harry never even mentioned Louis to begin with.

 

“We were in his room, and he was on the bottom and we were so stupid and tried it without lube. There was blood everywhere and he couldn’t stop crying and I didn’t know what to do, so I had to go and get his mum. Turns out that it was just a small tear and he would be okay, if not a bit painful for bowel movements, and a huge load of embarrassment. I’ve never felt so awful in my entire life,” Louis laughs bright caught up in the moment, “Later that week his step-dad gave him a guide to gay sex book and we learned how to do it properly.” He adds with a blush, “No more blood, but a bit more tears.” Niall knows that he means tears of the sentimental kind, knowing both probably fluttered their eyelashes against each others cock tips in some weird way of affection.

 

As Louis comes around a bend he finally addresses the elephant that had been buckled into the car creating a massive gap of space between the two, “You don’t like me, do you?” He asks and Niall blanches.

 

“Er…what?” He asks and curls his nails into his palms.

 

“Last night, you just seemed a bit off is all. Did I do something to offend you?” Niall wants so badly to tell him that dating Harry offends him. That being able to lay claim to the boy who  rescued an entire litter of kittens during lunch break and knits sweaters drives Niall absolutely mad but he doesn’t. He doesn’t answer at all. “I know,” Louis finally whispers, “That you like him. Harry.” He pulls the car over on a bridge and Niall prays to God that he isn’t going to throw him over the edge for the crush he’s formed on the love of Louis’ life.

 

“Kind of,” Niall admits after a stretch of silence that makes his inside shrivel up and he’s pretty sure he can taste last nights' tequila gagging and begging to be spewed all over the polished dashboard and leather interior of the car.

 

“It’s okay,” Louis says warmly but he won’t look at Niall, “Everyone…everyone falls in love with him. He’s so easy to love. I spent so long thinking I had to fight so hard for him, to fight for his attention. To lay a claim on him and make sure everyone in the damn world knows he’s mine. That he is my baby.” Louis is glaring out the windshield now and  Niall can see the tears formulating in his eyes.

 

“You don’t have to do that,” Niall says in a low voice and he turns in his seat to face Louis profile, “Harry only has eyes for you. I thought my charms were defective when he wouldn’t even give me the time of day. I’ve only known him a couple months but this is the most at ease I have ever seen Harry. That boy would follow you to the moon and back. Don’t you question that.” Niall is firm in his declaration and Louis’ lower lip trembles as his sharp canines nibble worriedly before he turns and faces Niall with soft and open eyes.

 

“Thank you,” He whispers, “I mean it. I know I don’t have to fight for him. He’s been mine since the first time I held him…I just. I hate not being there all the time. Hate not being the living proof that nobody can touch him. God, the idea of other people even _thinking_ of touching him drives me mad. It’s like he’s some ivory princess I want to lock up in a tower and scream, ‘mine, mine, MINE,’ madly until everyone else gets the hint and buggers off. You know? Not you,” He clarifys when he sees Niall’s guilty eyes, “There has been loads of other guys before you. I know you haven’t tried anything. Harry would have told me otherwise,” He shakes his head. “Just lots of guys don’t seem to care that he has me, and just because I’m not there they think it’s okay to hit on him…it’s why I’m glad he has such great friends like Liam and Zayn, and now you even, they watch out for him. Make sure he’s okay.” He rubs a hand over his face. “Sorry,” He admits, “I get a bit weepy when I haven’t slept much. Pumpkin wanted to stay up even when he knew I had a run this morning. Can’t miss out on any days when you’re playing for uni.” He’s rambling and Niall tries to keep track of everything that spills out in confession but ends up just smiling and nodding with a, “Yeah.” As Louis starts the car back up and begins to pull back out on the road.

 

“I promise I won’t do anything to him…I…I’m not like that. Harry, he’s a good lad, and I want what makes him happy. You’re that. Hell, even if I wanted too, I couldn’t compete with you.” They both laugh and pull into the driveway again and as they enter the house everyone else is in various states of dress, all looking equally, miserably, hungover but cheering when they bring in the bags of food and Louis calls out, “Darling come cook! There are many things I am great at, but a fry-up is not one of them,” And milky, lanky legs appear in the doorway of the kitchen.

 

A pair of dark briefs fit snuggly around Harry’s waist and he’s in a Romanes t-shirt, an old book in his hands as makes a pouty face as Louis starts putting away the groceries before saying hello to him. Louis only notices when Harry whines loudly and he laughs brightly and walks up to Harry, cupping both cheeks between his tanned hands and mumbles, “My baby little hipster, looking so pretty this morning. I love you,” And Harry nudges their noses together eyes wide and begging for a few more kisses.

 

“I love you,” Harry says as his own hands wrap around Louis’ waist, “Lovey, love, love you. Don’t like it when you aren’t then when I wake up.” He’s pouting again but Louis is kissing it away faster than last time.

 

“Sorry bub, had to run to the store. You forgot the breakfast foods,” He teases lightly and smacks Harry’s bum as he rolls his eyes before getting to work in the kitchen and beginning to crack the eggs for breakfast.

 

* * *

 

That night Eleanor insists on mixing together two different vodkas and some peach drink, creating a light pink mixture that burns with sweetness on its way down. By four cups, Niall’s world has not stopped spinning and he’s pretty sure it is Zayn’s lap his head is resting on. Fingers begin to scratch through his hair and, yep, definitely Zayn with the calloused artist hands brushing behind his ears.

 

“You’re drunk,” Zayn teases sweetly and crinkles his nose when Niall sloppily sits up and places a smacking kiss on the corner of Zayn’s mouth. “Yuck,” He snips but he’s smiling and blushing none the less, and he’s got that look he always gets when he’s with Niall.

 

“You got the looky,” Niall mumbles and pokes Zayn’s nose, and Zayn raises a brow in confusion.

 

“What looky?” He asks poking Niall right back.

 

“The looky you only look at me with,” And Zayns eye’s widen an astonishing size and Niall mumbles, “Pretty eyes,” running a fingertip along Zayn’s face causing him to close his dark eyes quickly and then mumble something about needing more to drink and running off leaving Niall alone on the patio chair.

 

Feeling a pressure in his bladder Niall makes his way to the bathroom and runs his hands against the cool walls for balance as he clumsily throws open the door only to find Harry bent over in a white knuckle grip, legs spread as far as they can trapped in his trousers, mouth gaping, shirt rucked up by Louis’ hands who is standing right behind Harry own trousers to mid-thigh, shirt off, and hips snug against Harry. Harry’s making these mewling noises, as Louis roughly thrusts behind him, mumbling, and “Tight bub, so tight. God, I…feel so tight on my dick.” Both their eyes are closed as they rock in unison and Niall blushes crimson stammering out what he hopes sounds like an apology and slamming the door shut feeling suddenly very sober and quite aroused.

 

He leans against the cool wall and quickly shoves a hand on his clothed prick willing the hard-on to wilt thinking of anything but the two boys going deeply at it just beyond the wooden door. He doesn’t notice the door open until Louis clears his throat and says softly, “Niall.” And there he stands in all his glory with his large, and angry red, cock bobbing out in front of him. “Niall,” He says again, “Have you ever had sex?” And the situation is so ludicrous that Niall burst into an insane, high-pitched giggle he can’t seem to stop until Louis solemn expression causes him to sober up as he says, “Yeah, ‘course.”

 

“Sex with another man?” He asks him and Niall admittedly has to shake his head no and shrugs his shoulders, a bit embarrassed, considering he could see Harry stark raving naked still bent over watching the exchange through the bathroom mirror. “Then I want that to be special…but…c’mere,” He pulls Niall in and says to both, “Kiss anywhere but the lips, and if you do I’ll beat the shit out of you,” His eyes are narrowed in on Niall who tries not to let that intimidate him before Harry’s hands make grabby hands at his trousers and he steadies himself by gripping Niall’s hips tightly and whines loudly when Louis presses back into him, running hands up and down the thin back and mumbling, “So good baby boy, perfect for me.” And slowly grinds his hips not quite thrusting.

 

Harry yanks down Niall’s trousers and he tries not to be embarrassed by how achingly hard he is at the awe of being allowed to be a part of such an intimate act. Harry’s eyes meet his as he cheekily says, “Circumcised…sexy,” Then proceeds to kitten lick at the slit of Niall’s penis, one large hand cover the base and the other reaching below to fondle at Niall’s heavy testicles. Niall let’s out a whine when Harry’s mouth closes over and begins to suction his cheeks, bobbing up in down now in sync with Louis’ hips behind him. Niall can feel the vibrations of Harry's moans up his shaft and he can’t help the  way his hips begin to hitch almost carelessly and he thrusts a little to hard causing Harry to choke and pull back, earning him a glare from Louis who says, “You’re okay lovely,” as Harry goes to kissing and sucking around Niall’s thighs.

 

Suddenly, Harry’s entire demeanor changes as he begins to uncontrollably buck his hips and moan, “Lou, Lou, louloulouloulou,” Niall’s own dick brushing up into Harry’s matted curls as Harry cries out and cums on the floor, Louis following right behind him with a soft grunt and Niall stares at both heaving chests, surprised when Harry leans forward, even as Louis is pulling out, and begins to suck with enthusiasm now, drooling from choking on Niall’s dick.

 

Niall moves a hand to Harry’s curls and tightens them as Harry blows down and suctions back up, first slowly then picking up the pace as Niall’s hips increase their thrusting and then suddenly he feels his stomach knotting and he knows he's close; he quickly pulls Harry off but it is to late to get him away from the spurting as he comes, half of it catching on Harry’s cheeks and chin.

 

They go silent in the bathroom as Harry flutters his startled green eyes, mouth a cherry red and cheeks flushing under the creamy mixture, Niall nervously looking on as Louis stares in worry until Harry let’s out a bark of laughter, and soon they dissolve into a fit of giggles that don’t stop until they’re cleaned up and Niall is making his way back outside, fingering a dark mark on his hip that Harry must have left without him noticing.

 

He makes his way back over to where Zayn is sat who is staring at Niall with accusing eyes and in a menacing voice he asks, “Have a lovely time?” to which Niall blushes and was it that obvious where he came from? Liam is looking over at them concerned, and he even lets go of Danielle’s hand in order to break up the fight he knows is brewing.

 

“Eh…you know?” Niall asks blushing.

 

“Of course I bloody know. You lot were so loud I’m surprised the fucking neighbors didn’t hear you.” Zayn’s lit up a cigarette and he’s wandering away with Niall trailing behind him. Why does Zayn care so much? Shouldn’t he be happy that Niall _finally_ got laid after half a year?

 

“You’re mad?” Niall asks and he can’t help the way his voice squeaks a little, but also the tightening of his jaw. Zayn has absolutely no right to be angry with him.

 

“Whatever.” Zayn spits and he walks off again, this time Niall doesn’t bother to chase after him. 

 

* * *

 

They pack up the next morning, Perrie’s entire car having left earlier due to Nick needing to attend church, and after a solid hour of cleaning, all their belongings are being thrown into the car and Niall is desperately trying to get Zayn to even look in his direction. As Niall locks the door behind him at Louis’ request, said with a petname and a wink, he looks to see both Zayn and Liam kissing Eleanor and Danielle goodbye and helping them into the car, and Harry sobbing brokenly into Louis’ arms.

 

“Baby, baby,” Louis is whispering as he runs his hands up and down Harry’s back, “Baby, only a few more weeks and I’m all yours again. Forever. You’re coming to uni and we will wake up every morning for the rest of our lives together. No more tears, angel, you’re breaking me.” Louis’ own voice sounds wet as he whispers to Harry and Niall stands awkwardly wanting to say goodbye.

 

“Pl-please,” Harry is sobbing, “I do-don’t want to g-go back home wi-with-without you. Boo _please,_ ” His voice cracks as he tightens his old and Louis continues to rock them and shush Harry keeping his own face hidden in Harry’s mass of curls.

 

Niall walks himself over Zayn’s car and feels his stomach fill with dread when Zayn and Liam stop whispering as Niall drops his bag near the boot. All three stare at each other in an uncomfortable silence and Niall mumbles, “Hey.” firmly and avoids Zayn’s heavy gaze.

 

“You know they only let you into a fraction of what they have. You might think it’s special but they will _never_ love you,” Zayn snarls fiercely but his eyes are ablaze with tears, “Not one fucking bit.” And he climbs into the driver’s side slamming the door shut, ignoring Liams, “Zayn honestly,” and he stares worriedly over at Niall who feels as if he has been punched in the gut repeatedly.

 

“I know that.” He says but it isn’t as if Zayn can hear him, and then Niall hears an awkward clearing of the throat and Louis is stood behind him with an embarrassed quirk of the lips.

 

“I just came to say that I’ll be driving Haz home. I’m so sorry to keep you all waiting like that. It was great seeing you lot, and it was really great meeting you Niall.” He quickly hugs Liam and walks over to the window and shakes hands with Zayn as Zayn pointedly looks forward and finally Louis walks over to Niall and wraps him in an embrace, squeezing him tightly to his chest.

 

Just as he begins to shuffle back to his car, Zayn snaps, “Surprised you aren’t trying to ride with them.” And Liam turns to reprimand Zayn again as Niall squares his shoulders but it’s Louis who says, “Need a ride?” to Niall and without waiting for an answer he picks up both Niall and Harry’s bags and throws them into the boot of his car, as Niall clambers into the back between the girls the rock in the pit of his stomach going nowhere.

 

* * *

 

A few hours later they arrive at the train station and Louis hands both girls money in apology for making them take the train, and kisses each of them on the cheek promising to see both of them tomorrow, being sure to rub Harry’s knuckles as Harry’s eyes spark with tears again. As they begin the half-an-hour drive home, Niall mostly listens as the two talk about everything from family to literature, and even Harry’s homework he’ll be working on when they get home. When they finally pull up in front of Niall’s house, he still feels the ache of his hangover and the confusion of Zayn’s reaction and he hardly notices as Louis helps him get his bag and walks him up to the door.

 

“You stayin’ with Harry for the night?” Niall asks and his accent his thick due to the emotion, he tries not to let himself blush.

 

“Oh, yeah,” Louis says almost startled, “He…he takes me leaving really hard. I mean, it isn’t easy for me either but the poor kid wears it on his sleeve. It’s better when it’s just us there to say goodbye. Little bit more intimate,” He admits with a blush and Niall understands it to be code for goodbye sex and tongue touching kisses. “Niall, I didn’t get a chance to say this before but I really enjoyed last night. You’re a good lad and we had a really good time.” Before Niall can answer Harry is leaning out the window and huffing out,

 

“Lou, my mum has tea ready!” And Louis isn’t even paying attention to Niall anymore as he shouts back, “Coming doll,” and he shakes Niall’s hand and runs back to the car and Nialls hole grows even larger knowing all he was to both was a really good time. He makes his way inside with a heavy thump and moves to the bathroom where he can take a long shower and drown out his aching muscles.

 

As Niall lays in bed after having cried his heart out to his mum about everything that had happened, not even leaving out the bits where he had joined Louis and Harry, he deletes all the messages from Zayn like, ‘Hope you loved getting fucked into the steering wheel’ and ‘They don’t even know you like I do’ he sips the honey tea his mum had given to comfort and curls deeper under his comforter wishing the school year was over so he would not have to face the uncomfortable mess tomorrow was sure to bring.

 

Suddenly, there’s a tap, tap, tap, against his window and he jumps and then rolls his eyes. Was someone seriously throwing rocks against his window? At a loud clatter, however; he gets up out of his cocoon of warmth and walks over to the window and opens it to see Zayn standing there with his shoulders hunched and his head bowed low.

 

“What?” Niall says flatly seeing the figure looking sadly down at his feet.

 

“Let me in, please?” Zayn asks and Niall rolls his eyes and snaps back,

 

“If you can get up here,” Not expecting five minutes later to see Zayn standing at the foot of his bed nursing a cut hand and a wounded heart. Niall tentatively walks up to him and touches Zayn’s hand but Zayn pulls back, almost out of instinct, before looking up at Niall and then breaking into a fit of sobbing causing Niall immediately to wrap his arms around him and attempt to hush him before his mother comes in to check the commotion.

 

“Mate, what is the matter? What is going on?” He rubs Zayn’s back comfortingly until Zayn is able to get his sobs under control and he pulls away until they are no longer touching.

 

“Do you love him?” Zayn asks brokenly and Niall doesn’t even have to ask who, because he knows Zayn means Harry. He stares sadly at Zayn and says nothing, just stares because of course he loves Harry, and after this weekend he’s pretty sure he might even love Louis a little bit too. “I love you,” Zayn breaks and his voice cracks desperately.

 

“Zayn,” Niall whispers hoarsely because of course, how could Niall not have seen it before? The tender touches, and the way that Zayn brought him headache medicine and water for his hangover, even cutting up Niall’s pancakes after the first night; Zayn with his soft eyes and his sketchbook filled with Niall’s face because he was, ‘a good model’ it was so _obvious,_ how could Niall have missed it?

 

He thinks even harder about the night before in the bathroom, how Harry and Louis had hardly looked at him, and afterwards their noses nuzzled and their I love yous were private. It hits Niall, suddenly, that maybe he doesn’t love him in the way that he loves Harry but in a completely new and electric way. A budding flower way. He’s across the room in an instant, gripping Zayn’s retreating arms as he attempts to leave through the window again. “Wait, Zayn, please.” And he can hear Zayn’s heavy breathing and knows that Zayn has been crying again. “I don’t....” He begins, “I don’t love you like I love him, but I love you very much, and I can’t lose you Zayn. You mean so much to me, and I can’t stand the thought of you stepping out of that window and never speaking to me again.” Zayn’s breath hitches sadly as Niall continues, “I don’t love you like I love him because I love the _idea_ of him. I love the idea of someone perfect, and popular. Of the funny and intelligent guy that knows how to cuddle.” He cups Zayn’s face, “I loved that bathroom sex,” He’s sure to keep their eyes locked as much as Zayn attempts to look away, “But I loved it because it made me realize something really important.” Zayn looks to him with angry and confused eyes, masked over by the hurt he is feeling causing Niall’s chest to knot.

 

“It made me realize that you’ve shown me more in these past few months than anyone has ever shown me in my entire life. You have taught me so much about myself, about art, about not caring what others think…and I want…I want.” He suddenly can’t bring himself to continue, to choked up from emotion, but Zayn is staring at him with guarded eyes.

 

“What do you want?” He asks and they are so close their breaths are mingling.

 

“I want to try.” Niall finally says, “I want to try with you. I can’t promise you anything; but that you won’t lose me and that I want to try with you.” And Zayn kisses him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again for reading and be sure to let me know what you think, :).


End file.
